


Dream A Little Dream

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute, but very very lightly, slightly less than you would expect from a cop in the 1990s/early 2000s actually, young!Cotta, young!Hugenay, ~20 years pre-canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Als junger Polizist übernimmt Cotta gelegentlich private Jobs als Wachmann. Eines Nachts begegnet ihm bei einem dieser Aufträge ein undurchsichtiger Franzose, der offenbar der Meinung ist, mit genügend Charme könnte er alles erreichen. Und Cotta ist sich nicht sicher, ob er damit Unrecht hat.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Weil mir der Intellekt fehlt, einen present-day Hugenay angemessen darzustellen, gibt es jetzt also eine Story, wo er und Cotta beide noch jung und (relativ) dumm sind xD  
> Ich würde die beiden hier so bei Mitte/Ende Zwanzig ansiedeln.

Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen, und Dunkelheit legte sich über die Stadt. Ein kühler Wind ging, doch es war immer noch warm. Schicke Autos mit ebenso schicken Insassen schossen durch die Straßen.

Durch die großen Fenster konnte man leicht in die weitläufige Galerie sehen. Fein herausgeputzte Gäste nippten an Champagner, aßen übertrieben dekorierte Schnittchen und redeten über Kunst.

Oder vielmehr, taten so als würden sie über Kunst reden, während sie eigentlich damit beschäftigt waren, über andere Leute herzuziehen und sich selbst in einem möglichst guten Licht darzustellen. Zumindest kam es Cotta so vor.

Zusammen mit einem anderen Kollegen nahm er gelegentlich private Aufträge als Wachmann an. Junge Polizisten, die gerade erst aus der Ausbildung heraus waren, verdienten nicht viel, und es schadete nie, sein Gehalt ein wenig aufzubessern. Außerdem wollten Cotta und seine Schwester sich endlich eine eigene Wohnung suchen, damit sie nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern wohnen mussten, und dafür brauchten sie Geld.

Also hatte er nach Ende der Spätschicht nur schnell die Uniform ausgezogen und war in seinen billigen Anzug geschlüpft. Alan, sein Kollege, hatte sie nach Santa Monica gefahren, wo ein Galeriebesitzer aus Sorge um seine Kunstwerke und unerwünschte Gäste nach Sicherheitspersonal verlangt hatte.

Seit zwei Stunden standen sie sich nun schon die Beine in den Bauch. Bisher hatte es noch keine Zwischenfälle gegeben, die ihre Anwesenheit rechtfertigten – keine besoffenen Partygänger, die den Besuch einer Vernissage für einen guten Abschluss des Abends hielten, keine uneingeladenen Gäste, keine Randale. Aber sie würden sich nicht beschweren. Schließlich bekamen sie ihr Geld so oder so, und wenn sie sich dafür nicht mal anstrengen mussten, umso besser.

Aber ein bisschen langweilig war es schon.

Seufzend sah Cotta die Straße auf und ab. Dann ging er zu Alan hinüber, der ein paar Meter weiter stand. „Ich geh kurz rein, ja?“

„Bring n paar Schnittchen mit, ich hab Kohldampf.“ Alan grinste und scheuchte ihn lässig fort.

Lachend betrat Cotta die Galerie. Eine Wand aus Lärm, Wärme und verschiedenen Gerüchen schlug ihm entgegen, als er die Tür öffnete. Wenigstens war das Licht gedämpft und bestand hauptsächlich aus Spots, die auf die einzelnen Bilder gerichtet waren.

Cotta schlängelte sich durch die Menge, hinüber zu den Toiletten. Er fing einige Gesprächsfetzen auf – über das Kleid einer Miss Monica, über den astronomischen Preis eines Gemäldes, über die Affäre eines Mr Delaware – und konnte unauffällig ein Schnittchen von einem Tablett stibitzen. Es war mit Lachs belegt und schmeckte gar nicht mal übel.

Als Cotta die Toilette wieder verließ, fiel ihm ein Schatten am anderen Ende des Ganges auf. Auf dem Korridor war nicht viel los, nur eine junge Frau mit unwahrscheinlich hohen Schuhen, die gerade in die Damentoilette stolperte.

Sicherheitshalber beschloss Cotta, einen kurzen Rundgang zu machen. Dort hinten, wo der Gang einen Knick machte, befanden sich Büros und eine Treppe ins Obergeschoss.

Er folgte dem dunkel gefliesten Flur. Hinter der Ecke war von dem Stimmengewirr aus dem Hauptraum nichts mehr zu hören und das Licht war noch dämmriger.

Gerade wollte er nach seiner Taschenlampe greifen, als sich ein Schemen bewegte.

„Halt. Wer ist da?“, verlangte Cotta in seiner besten Polizistenstimme zu wissen.

Die Gestalt hielt inne. Dann huschte sie einen der Räumen. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war Cotta an der Tür. Bevor er das Büro betrat, griff er um die Ecke und betätigte den Lichtschalter.

Das grelle Leuchten der Deckenlampe blendete ihn. Doch er konnte trotzdem einen Mann erkennen, der sich gerade hinter einen Schrank duckte.

„Ich habe Sie gesehen. Kommen Sie raus!“, sagte er laut und betrat den Raum.

Die Einrichtung bestand aus einem Schreibtisch mit Computer und Stuhl, einem Safe, einem Beistelltisch und dem Aktenschrank, hinter dem die Gestalt gerade in Deckung gegangen war.

Jetzt trat sie betont gelassen dahinter hervor.

Der Mann musste ein paar Jahre älter sein als Cotta. Er hatte hellbraune Haut und lange dunkle Haare. Sein Anzug war offensichtlich maßgeschneidert und an seinen Händen glänzten mehrere Ringe.

Cotta musste sich alle Mühe geben, seinen Blick nicht allzu auffällig über den Fremden wandern zu lassen.

„Was suchen Sie hier?“, fragte er möglichst unbeeindruckt. Wenn der Mann keine gute Erklärung hatte, würde er Alan anfunken müssen, der dann den Assistenten des Galeriebesitzers suchen würde, welcher dann entschied, ob die Sache wichtig genug war, den eigentlichen Chef zu behelligen.

„Ich habe mich auf dem Weg zur Toilette verlaufen?“, bot der Mann an. Er klang nicht besonders überzeugend, und sein schiefes Lächeln sagte, dass er sich dieser Tatsache deutlich bewusst war. Ein französischer Akzent schwang in seiner Stimme mit und im Geiste verfluchte Cotta ihn jetzt schon.

„Ja, ich glaub auch“, murmelte Cotta und sein Sarkasmus schien den anderen zu amüsieren.

„Warum zeigen Sie mir nicht den Weg, und wir vergessen, dass ich in diesem Raum war?“, schlug der Mann unverschämt charmant vor.

Cotta wiegte den Kopf von einer zur anderen Seite und tat so, als würde er tatsächlich überlegen. „Warum sagen Sie mir nicht, was Sie wirklich hier machen, und ich denk mal drüber nach, Mr…?“

„Naceur Cartier“, stellte der Fremde sich vor. Cotta war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass er log. Aber genauso sicher war er sich, dass er bei dem Mann einen Ausweis auf eben diesen Namen finden würde, sollte er suchen.

Mit einem Schritt war der Mann bei ihm und reichte ihm die Hand. „Und Sie sind?“

Die Haut des anderen war warm und trocken, der Griff fest, aber nicht unangenehm. Nicht wie bei einigen von Cottas Kollegen, die ihre Autorität dadurch zum Ausdruck zu bringen wollten, dass sie versuchten, anderen die Finger zu brechen.

Der Händedruck dauerte einen Herzschlag länger, als es höflich gewesen wäre.

„Cotta“, antwortete er kurz angebunden. „Und was machen Sie jetzt wirklich in diesem Raum, Mr Cartier?“

Wieder dieses Lächeln, als Cotta seinen Nachnamen überbetonte. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Cotta ihm nicht glaubte, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, ich hätte mich verlaufen?“, versuchte Mr Cartier es noch einmal. Er hatte einen beinahe koketten Unterton, bei dem Cotta automatisch das Lächeln erwiderte.

„Nein“, sagte er trotzdem.

Mr Cartier lachte; ein Geräusch, das bei Cotta ein undefinierbares Gefühl in der Magengegend auslöste. „Zu schade.“

Offenbar kümmerte es diesen merkwürdigen Franzosen wirklich kein bisschen, dass Cotta ihm kein Wort glaubte.

„Also?“, erkundigte Cotta sich erneut.

Mr Cartier musterte ihn kurz, dann fiel das Lächeln abrupt aus seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass hübsche Worte ihn hier nicht heraus bringen würden.

„Ich wollte mich umsehen“, gab er unumwunden zu. Der Satz wurde von einem eleganten kleinen Schulterzucken begleitet.

Das schien der Wahrheit auf jeden Fall schon nahe zu kommen, aber immer noch hatte Cotta das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr war. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Mann nicht.

„Und warum wollten Sie sich umsehen?“, hakte er nach.

Eine undefinierbare Geste war die Antwort.

Für einen langen Moment musterten sie sich schweigend.

Dann seufzte Cotta. Ohne weitere Vorrede wechselte er die Taktik. „Komm, wir wissen beide, dass du hier irgendwas suchst. Mach meinen Job nicht nerviger, als er eh schon ist.“

Mr Cartiers Mundwinkel zuckten wieder. Diesmal war das Lächeln jedoch weniger strahlend und wirkte irgendwie natürlicher. Zustimmend neigte er den Kopf.

„Ich gebe es zu“, sagte er leise, „Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass ich einfach zurück in den Saal gehe und verspreche, den Rest der Nacht brav dort zu bleiben?“

Wieder musterte Cotta ihn. Nachdenklich rieb er sich den Hals.

Dann traf er eine Entscheidung und macht einen Schritt zur Seite – gab die Tür frei. „Na gut. Aber ich behalt dich im Auge.“

Mit einem Lächeln und einem Zwinkern tänzelte Mr Cartier an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum.

„Und wenn du hier was klauen willst – lass es einfach. Wenigstens heute Abend“, rief Cotta ihm hinterher.

Kurz schaute der Mann noch einmal durch die Tür. „Versprochen“, sagte er mit einem kurzen Grinsen. Dann war er verschwunden.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Cotta sich kurz in dem Raum um. Mr Cartier sollte eigentlich keine Zeit gehabt haben, um etwas zu entwenden, und es schien auch nichts in Unordnung zu sein.

Dann ging er zurück nach draußen.

Ungeduldig empfing Alan ihn. „Wo warst du so lange? Wo sind meine Schnittchen?“, wollte er wissen.

Entschuldigend zuckte Cotta mit den Schultern. „Sorry, hab ich vergessen.“

Dann stellte er sich wieder auf seinen Posten – diesmal aber mit dem Großteil seines Fokus im Inneren des Gebäudes.

Der angebliche Mr Cartier unterhielt sich mit einer älteren Dame in einem schreiend blauen Kleid. Immer wieder wies er dabei auf das ein oder andere Kunstwerk, und gab sich dabei offenbar etwas vorlaut, den mehr als einmal versetzte sie ihm einen leichten Klaps mit ihren Handschuhen.

Als die Dame davon ging, fing Mr Cartier Cottas Blick auf. Er neigte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an.

Automatisch erwiderte Cotta die Geste.

„Mit wem flirtest du da?“, erkundigte Alan sich mit dem gelangweilten Interesse, das man perfektionierte, wenn man zu viel Zeit mit Warten verbrachte.

Ertappt wandte Cotta den Blick ab.

„Mit niemandem“, behauptete er. Etwas zu schnell, wie ihm Alans Grinsen sagte.

„Aha, hat unser Casablanca sich ein Mädchen angelacht?“, erkundigte er sich, und Cotta verdrehte die Augen.

Den Spitznamen hatte er auf dem Revier verpasst bekommen, weil er einmal zu oft von dem Film geschwärmt hatte, und einer seiner Kollegen _Casablanca_ und _Casanova_ verwechselt hatte. Sowas passierte einem bei der Polizei viel zu schnell – Alan war seit ein paar Wochen als 'Cobra' bekannt, weil er ständig mit seiner Dodge Viper angab.

„Ja, genau, in den zehn Minuten, die ich drin war“, gab Cotta trocken zurück und bemühte sich, nicht nach drinnen zu schauen um nach dem Franzosen zu suchen. Er musste Alan ja nicht noch auf die richtige Fährte bringen.

„Erstens, du warst fast zwanzig Minuten weg“, stellte Alan fest, „und zweitens, einem hübschen Mädel zu begegnen dauert gerade mal ein paar Sekunden.“

Cotta würdigte das keiner Antwort. Doch Alan war offenbar ausgesprochen langweilig. Denn er kam zu ihm herüber geschlendert und schaute ungeniert durch das Fenster nach drinnen.

„Lass mich raten... Die Blonde im roten Kleid?“ Er nickte zu einer jungen Frau, die gerade ein abstraktes Kunstwerk betrachtete.

Lachend schüttelte Cotta den Kopf. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er sich über Alan amüsieren oder ihn möglichst schnell auf andere Gedanken bringen sollte.

Aber eigentlich – das war vielleicht die beste Tarnung. So lange Alan nicht darauf kam, dass ohne Ausnahme jede Geschichte, die Cotta über Frauenbekanntschaften erzählte, gelogen war.

„Wenn, dann hätte ich mir eher die Rothaarige da drüben ausgesucht“, flunkerte er mühelos und lenkte Alans Blick auf eine andere Frau. Sie war wirklich hübsch, mit einer niedlichen Hochsteckfrisur und eleganten Händen. Sie passte definitiv in das Schema, das Cotta sich für seine 'Freundinnen' ausgedacht hatte.

Alan gab irgendeinen Kommentar zu ihr ab, aber Cotta hörte gar nicht hin, denn im gleichen Moment tauchte wieder Mr Cartiers dunkler Zopf in seinem Blickfeld auf. Automatisch fragte er sich, wie Mr Cartier wohl aussah, wenn er die Haare offen hatte, und wie sie sich wohl unter Cottas Fingern anfühlen würden.

Schnell lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Alan, der jetzt dazu übergegangen war, das Äußere einer Handvoll der jungen Frauen miteinander zu vergleichen und Mutmaßungen darüber anzustellen, ob die älteren Herren an ihrer Seite wohl Väter oder Ehemänner waren.

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen ließ Cotta sich auf die Diskussion ein. Sowas gehörte selbst während langweiliger Wartezeiten nicht unbedingt zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber andere – er unterdrückte den Impuls _normale_ zu denken – Cops konnten ganze Tage damit verbringen.

Und wenn er nicht auffallen wollte, musste Cotta sich anpassen. Also hatte er gelernt, all die richtigen Überlegungen anzustellen.

Gleichzeitig beobachtete er aus dem Augenwinkel Mr Cartier, der völlig selbstvergessen mit einem älteren Herren sprach und dabei immer wieder auf ein Bild deutete, dass Cotta hinter einer Ecke nicht sehen konnte. Doch die Bewegung lenkte seinen Blick immer wieder auf die beringten Hände des Franzosen.

Zwischendurch mussten sie tatsächlich doch noch einmal für ihr Geld arbeiten – eine kleine Gruppe betrunkener junger Männer begann einen lautstarken Streit mit einigen Gästen, die zum Frische-Luft-Schnappen vor die Tür getreten waren – doch dann neigte sich die Veranstaltung dem Ende zu.

In einem steten Tröpfeln verließen die Gäste die Galerie.

Mr Cartier war einer der letzten – und zwinkerte Cotta zu, als er nur ein paar Schritte neben der Tür stehen blieb und sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

Nur Alan, der die Geste des Galeriebesitzers gesehen hatte, der sie ins Innere bestellte, verhinderte, dass Cotta in ein Starren verfiel, als Mr Cartier den Rauch einsog, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

Das Gespräch mit dem Besitzer war schnell abgewickelt, sie erhielten ihr Geld bar auf die Hand – damit beide Parteien Ärger mit Steuern vermeiden konnten – und waren beinahe schneller wieder draußen, als sie drinnen gewesen waren.

„Soll ich dich irgendwo absetzen?“, erkundigte Alan sich.

Abwesend schüttelte Cotta den Kopf. „Nein, ich penn bei nem Kumpel gleich um die Ecke“, log er.

Denn ihm war die Gestalt aufgefallen, die ein paar Häuser weiter vor einer Bar an der Wand lehnte und an einem Glas Wein nippte.

„Wenn du meinst“, Alan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen zur Nachtschicht.“

„Ja, bis dann“, verabschiedete Cotta sich.

Er wartete, bis Alan um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, bevor er seinen Füßen erlaubte, ihn zur Bar hinüber zu tragen.

Als würde er ihn erwarten, sah Mr Cartier ihm entgegen.

Ohne ihn zu beachten, ging Cotta an ihm vorbei ins Innere. Er holte sich ein Bier, von dem er die Hälfte in einem Zug hinunter stürzte, bevor er wieder nach draußen trat.

„Guten Abend“, begrüßte Mr Cartier ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Mr Cartier-“, erwiderte Cotta, bevor er es sich anders überlegte. Für einen Moment fixierte er den anderen Mann, dem der direkte Blick nicht unangenehm zu sein schien. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. „Ich weigere mich, weiter diesen falschen Namen zu benutzen.“

Er behielt den Franzosen genau im Auge. Bei dem Satz zuckte er beinahe unmerklich zusammen, dann lächelte er wieder, zufrieden und ein bisschen geheimnisvoll.

„Victor“, sagte er dann.

Leise wiederholte Cotta den Namen. Er passte besser zu dem Mann.

„Der Sieger“, grub er seine halb verschütteten Latein-Grundkenntnisse hervor.

Victor neigte den Kopf. „Ich bemühe mich.“

Cotta musste lachen. Für einen langen Moment tranken sie schweigend, behielten sich nur über den Rand der Gläser im Auge.

Dann nickte Cotta zur Galerie hinüber, die nun dunkel und verlassen war. „Willst du wirklich da einbrechen?“

„Und wenn ich ja sage?“, spielte Victor den Ball elegant zurück.

Es war klar, was Cotta darauf sagen sollte. Er war Polizist, er müsste darauf hinweisen, dass er ihn dann festnehmen oder zumindest den Galeriebesitzer und die örtlichen Kollegen informieren würde.

Stattdessen musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Dann würde ich dich bitten, zumindest zu warten, bis ich außer Sichtweite bin.“

Mit einem leisen Lachen schob Victor sich unauffällig näher an ihn heran – gerade so nah, dass man es gerade noch als unabsichtlich erklären konnte.

Aber da war nichts unabsichtliches an der Art, wie er Cotta ansah. „Du würdest mich davon kommen lassen?“

Cotta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?“ Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, um den Blick des anderen auszuweichen.

Immer noch lächelte Victor so undurchsichtig. „Sollten Polizisten so etwas nicht eigentlich verhindern wollen?“

Beinahe wäre Cotta zusammen gezuckt. Dann betrachtete er den Franzosen mit neuen Interesse. „Wer sagt, dass ich Polizist bin?“, antwortete er erneut mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Du hast vorhin im Gang nach einer Taschenlampe an deinem Gürtel gegriffen, die gar nicht da war“, stellte Victor fest.

Cotta hob eine Schulter. „Du hast mich durchschaut“, gab er zu.

Wenn ihm das aufgefallen war, musste Victor ein ausgesprochen guter Beobachter sein. Und dann war ihm bestimmt etwas anderes an Cottas Verhalten auch nicht verborgen geblieben.

Er versteckte sein Lächeln hinter dem Rand seines Glases. Normalerweise hätte er sich Mühe gegeben, seinen Blick nicht über den Körper des anderen wandern zu lassen, doch die dunklen Augen hielten ihn gefangen.

Langsam, ohne hinzusehen, ließ Victor die Finger seiner rechen Hand über den Ärmel von Cottas Jacke tanzen. „Außerdem“, fügte er mit leicht spöttischem Unterton hinzu, „tragen nur Polizisten so furchtbare Anzüge.“

Überrascht lachte Cotta. Er suchte nach einer guter Erwiderung, doch ihm wollte einfach keine einfallen. Immer noch strich Victor sacht über seinen Arm.

Und als er das Weinglas auf der Fensterbank neben sich abstellte, traf Cotta eine Entscheidung. Denn irgendetwas musste hier geschehen und er hatte keine Lust, noch weiter darum herum zu tanzen.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, lehnte er sich das letzte Stück nach vorn und küsste ihn.

Er spürte Victors Lächeln gegen seine Lippen, dann wanderte die Hand von seinem Arm in seinen Nacken hinauf.

Seiner Überlegung von zuvor folgend, schob Cotta die Finger in Victors Haare. Sie waren weich, und Victor seufzte leise.

Er vertiefte den Kuss, nur für einen Moment, dann löste er sich von Cotta.

Wieder war da dieses Blitzen in seinen Augen, das Cotta schon im Büro aufgefallen war. „Mein Hotel ist gleich um die Ecke“, erklärte er wie nebenbei.

Cotta lächelte. Mit einem letzten Schluck leerte er sein Glas und sah Victor auffordernd an.

„Vorausgesetzt, du willst mit jemandem in einem so furchtbaren Anzug gesehen werden“, scherzte er, als Victor einen Moment zu lange nicht antwortete, und Cotta für eine Sekunde Bedenken kamen.

Mit einem kleinen Auflachen küsste Victor ihn noch einmal. „Einen schönen Menschen kann nichts entstellen“, erklärte er.

Bevor Cotta sich darauf eine Antwort einfallen lassen konnte, spazierte Victor die Straße hinunter davon. Er warf einen Blick zurück, der so viel sagte wie _‚Was ist? Kommst du jetzt?‘_ und Cotta beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

„Aber jetzt mal im Ernst“, erkundigte er sich, als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen. „Bist du wirklich ein Kunstdieb?“

Ihm antwortete nur wieder dieses geheimnisvolle Lächeln.

Und er beschloss, dass es ja auch eigentlich völlig egal war.

~*~

Zwanzig Jahre später stand Cotta am Strand von Rocky Beach dem meistgesuchten Kunstdieb der Gegenwart gegenüber.

Die Scheinwerfer mehrerer Jeeps erleuchteten seine elegante Gestalt. Und auch wenn Cotta es in den letzten Jahren beim Anblick verschiedener Fahndungsfotos von gleichbleibend miserabler Qualität gerne vor sich selbst geleugnet hatte, spätestens jetzt musste er es zugeben.

Seine Bekanntschaft von damals war niemand anderes als Victor Hugenay. Die Jahre waren gut zu ihm gewesen, er war immer noch so schön wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung.

Und Cotta schwankte zwischen Triumph und Übelkeit, als sich Hugenays Augen bei seinem Anblick weiteten.

„So sieht man sich wieder“, sagte er leise, zu leise für seine umstehenden Kollegen, während er mit einem nagenden Gefühl des Bedauerns die Handschellen um die schlanken Handgelenke schloss.

Und ausnahmsweise schien Victor Hugenay sprachlos zu sein.


End file.
